


When I breath, we breath red

by MiaBlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e18 Riddled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBlue/pseuds/MiaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Stiles and being possessed. About losing everything you hold dear. One by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I breath, we breath red

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting anything so please don't be too harsh. Comments are appreciated and welcomed!

# When I breath, we breath red

   When I breathed for the first time,in a very long time,without chocking

I was no longer me,

(much later while surrounded by fire and blood and death, I would figure it out)

I was we.

   We are dark, we are shadow, we can't escape from each other.

(I already knew from before, no matter how much you scream,

cry and kick, you can't escape from yourself)

   It became easier when I couldn't (wouldn't) fight back anymore.

   When I opened my eyes, everything was red,

and ashes and fire.

   I worried about my fathers heart, we gouged it out of his chest;

   I hugged my brother, we crushed him in our grip;

   I had her drawings to give me hope (that everything is solvable), we let her burn with them

(apparently hope is as fast to burn as flesh, not the last thing to die).

   I was afraid of death but we should always be afraid of ourselves.

   When I breathed for the first time, in a very long time, without chocking

I breathed red and our town drowned in it.

 

 


End file.
